


Some Day

by EverettVargas (EverettV)



Series: Hetalia Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bank Robbery, Blindness, Burns, Fire, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Violence, Pyromania, Robbery, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9509390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverettV/pseuds/EverettVargas
Summary: Francis smiles into his lips and runs his fingers gently through the chocolate curls. Antonio smiles and cups his cheeks, running his tongue along Francis’ lower lip and slides their tongues together. Antonio loves the bitter taste of wine that his lover always seems to have in his mouth, loves pulling away and seeing the slightly flushed cheeks. Francis smirks at him when he sees Antonio examining his face.





	

Antonio smirks as he nuzzles into Francis’ neck gently. He hums happily and looks up at him. “How are we going to do it, Franny?” Antonio asks softly, enjoying how he’s being cradled by his lover. Francis shrugs a bit and kisses his forehead, rubbing Antonio’s back softly. 

“Well… We just need the money. Maybe we’ll set the place on fire?” Francis asks. “Just a small fire, to distract them while we get away? No one will get hurt, and then we’ll run away to a new country and we’ll finally have a good life. We can live in the backwoods in a beautiful little cottage. You can raise a garden out back and we can walk around in the woods all the time and we’ll visit the beach.” He kisses Antonio on the lips softly, cupping the back of his head. 

Francis smiles into his lips and runs his fingers gently through the chocolate curls. Antonio smiles and cups his cheeks, running his tongue along Francis’ lower lip and slides their tongues together. Antonio loves the bitter taste of wine that his lover always seems to have in his mouth, loves pulling away and seeing the slightly flushed cheeks. Francis smirks at him when he sees Antonio examining his face. 

“So, Toni, are we going to do it today? Gil promised to be the getaway driver whenever we decided to do it. He’s coming with us, but we’ll have him live in a separate house. I don’t want him to be around us all the time. I love him, but not that much.” Francis reaches over and takes another sip of his wine. Antonio watches him and nods a bit, smiling brightly. 

“Yeah…” He whispers, eyes locked on the dark liquid he’s sipping from the glass. Antonio is lost in thought at what’s coming. They’ve been planning this for a while, though they haven’t set a date yet. “Today would probably be the best.” He blinks a few times and leans against Francis’ chest once more, breathing in the comforting scent. “We have to be careful. I can’t imagine losing you…” 

Francis smiles at him and kisses him softly on the lips again. “Antonio… You aren’t losing me, and I’m not going to lose you. I’ll make sure I protect you. Keep the fire small you pyromaniac.” He teases. Antonio laughs softly and shrugs a bit. 

“It’s not my fault it’s so beautiful. I’m drawn to the fire.” Antonio whispers. He reaches over to the place his special lighter sits on the side table, flicking it on and watching the fire spout out before letting it fall again. “I’m gonna pack up my clothes, alright? We’re going to leave right after and there’s some stuff I want to keep.” Antonio walks around the room filling a bag with his favourite things. Francis sighs and stands up to do the same thing. Their little residence in the hotel is finally coming to an end, much to his relief. 

Francis slings his bag over his shoulder and heads down to the car, tossing it in the trunk. Antonio follows him and sets his down in the back. He looks around and takes a deep breath, turning to Francis. “Aren’t you going to miss it here?” He asks gently. Francis shakes his head, digging through his pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes. 

“Not even a little bit.” Francis responds, handing one of the cigarettes over to Antonio. Antonio lights it, leaning forward and lighting Francis’ with his own. Francis thanks him and pulls it away from his lips, blowing it out the smoke. He leans against their car and sighs. “I’ll call Gilbert. Tell him to get ready. We’ll park out front and then he’ll drive.” Antonio nods and looks up at the sky. He wishes that it would be rainy, it would make it easier. He wants the sky to reflect the mood of the day. 

Francis notices him looking at the sky and looks up at it as well while the phone rings. He has a quick conversation with the Prussian before hanging out. He drops the butt of his cigarette to the ground and smashes it under his boot. He watches Antonio, waiting for him to do the same thing, rolling his eyes when Antonio lets it burn to his fingers before dropping it and putting it out. Antonio smiles brightly and gets in the passenger seat while Francis checks them out of the hotel. They drive to Gilbert’s house and Francis honks before climbing into the back seat.

Antonio turns on the radio and sings along to it, another smile coming to his lips. Gilbert tosses his bag in the trunk then climbs into the front seat. “So… Is this like the ultimate road trip?” He jokes, smirking as he clips his buckle and drives toward the place they are planning on robbing. Antonio plays with his lighter on the way there, slightly nervous. He smiles lightly at Gilbert then looks out the window again. 

When they park Antonio puts his lighter away and shoves it in his pocket. He grabs his mask from the glove compartment, tossing one back to Francis along with the bag for their money. Francis passes Antonio’s bag forward. “Remember honey, a small fire. You’re just making a distraction, not burning the building down.” Francis says. 

Antonio nods and smiles at Francis. “I know.” He leans back and kisses him again before pulling on his mask and going around to the back of the bank and starting a fire behind it. He moves around and goes inside, walking over to a corner and starting another one after knocking over a stack of papers. Francis follows him in and demands money from one of the tellers with a gun. The fires quickly get out of control, making Antonio gasp softly. He doesn’t want anyone to get hurt. He locks eyes with a customer who is ducking beneath a desk before rushing over and pulling him out. 

“I’m so sorry. Get out, now, get help. The fire is out of control.” He pushes the panicked Italian toward the door and then starts to help others out. Francis runs out of the building before it collapses in the front. Antonio coughs from smoke and helps a few more people get out through windows. He sees someone in the back and dashes over to her, pulling her toward the window. A beam falls from the top and he shoves her away, screaming in pain when it lands on top of him. The woman stares with frightened eyes before climbing out and telling a worker that there’s still a man trapped inside. Gilbert and Francis glance at each other with fear filled eyes, pulling off their masks. 

“Franny, we have to go. Antonio knows the rendezvous point. He’ll get out and he’ll meet us there. We’ll get caught if we stay here.” Gilbert tugs his arm. Francis nods and gets in the car, tears filling his eyes. He doesn’t want to leave Antonio, but he knows that Gilbert is right and that they need to get out of there. 

Antonio pulls off his mask, gasping and coughing. The smokey air leaves him no relief to breath. He just wants to feel the clean air from outside in his chest again. He starts to cry, tears leaving tracks through the soot on his cheeks. He closes his eyes, giving up. He knows he’ll die soon. He knows how fire works, but he made a small miscalculation when he was working. It’s the last of him, and he’ll never be able to say goodbye. 

Antonio coughs weakly, back in blistering pain. He can’t seem to pull himself out from beneath the burning beam. He starts to pass out. Another burning beam falls on him, and this time he feels his clothes catch. He screams in pain, clenching his eyes shut. He passes out. When Antonio wakes again he is in the hospital, eyes fluttering open. He can’t seem to move, and his face has something over it. 

Antonio raises a clumsy arm and pushes awkwardly at the mask over his mouth and nose. Pain sears through his arm and makes him emit a small whimper of pain. He hears shuffling beside him, attempting to turn his head to see who is there. He realizes that he can’t see much at all. He can’t seem to see much other than colours. A bright light invades his vision, but it goes away quickly, so he relaxes. 

The mask is pulled from his face and suddenly breathing is a little more difficult for him. He soon is able to control it. His lips are heavy but he still tries to speak. “Wh-what happened?” He slurs out. A hand hesitantly touches his and he winces in pain. 

“Antonio… I’m so glad you’re awake.” A familiar voice. Francis. “I was so worried when you didn’t come out. We waited at the rendezvous point for you and when you didn’t show I looked for you. Gil and I found you here. You’ve been asleep for a few days, they had to do a few surgeries for skin grafting. They wanted to keep you asleep because you are very badly burned. They don’t think your eyesight is coming back Toni.” His voice trembles lightly. 

“Your face was badly burned along with the rest of your body. They’re worried about infections.” Francis sighs softly. “When you get out of here, we’re going to get that small cottage in the forest. You’ll raise a small garden and we’ll be happy together, okay? You’re going to be okay, Toni.” Antonio can’t help the small smile from coming to his lips. “It’s going to take at least a month for your skin to heal completely but that’s okay. I’ll take care of you. No matter what. I’m going to get a job. I’ll pay for the house. Gil’s family is going to let me stay there rent free so I can save the money. I love you so much, Toni, I shouldn’t have left you in there by yourself, but I’m going to try to make it up to you.” 

Francis feels tears welling into his eyes. “I love you too.” Antonio forces his chapped lips to move. His throat burns. The plastic of the cup stings on his lips but the cool water flooding his mouth feels wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Frain, Fire (Late)


End file.
